The invention concerns a method for operating a handling device Controlled by a programmable controller which can be connected to a Machine controller, with at least one vacuum generator and with a Number of gripper modules which are connected to the vacuum generator, Which are each equipped with a first pressure sensor and a control valve For the vacuum in the gripper module, and which are connected to the Programmable controller.
A vacuum handling device generally consists of a vacuum generator, valve technology for controlling the vacuum, sensor technology for monitoring the vacuum, and at least one pneumatic gripper module. Systems of this type are used both for manual handling of unit loads and in automation technology.
Especially in automation technology, each gripper module of flat grippers having several gripper modules is separately controlled via a central control and regulation means. This involves great effort for linking the components and is also highly susceptible to errors.
The construction costs of this vacuum handling device mainly depend on the choice of vacuum generator. In order to limit these costs, one vacuum generator supplies several gripper modules.
DE 101 40 248 A1 discloses a vacuum handling device for suctioning porous workpieces and also for handling workpieces which are smaller than the gripper field of the surface gripper, i.e. not all gripper modules must abut the workpiece. The gripper modules which do not abut the workpiece can be switched off by a control valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,497 also discloses a surface gripper, with which individual gripper modules can be controlled.
Vacuum handling devices of this type are susceptible to wear and disturbances. This is generally noticeable when the vacuum generator must be switched on more often than usual in order to provide the required vacuum. These disturbances may be caused i.a. by defect or worn gripper modules, leaking lines, leaking line connections, etc. It is very difficult to detect the source of disturbance and it is not possible to make any predictions about the remaining service life of a component.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to propose a method for operating a vacuum handling device for gripping and lifting objects in a simple, reliable and rapid manner, which avoids unnecessary underpressure and which signals failure of a component at an early stage.